Every End Is A New Beginning
by EvanescentWave
Summary: The war is over. Harry comes across an injured young man in the hospital wing and decides to help. Soon realising he's gay; Harry quickly falls in love with a man with a mysterious past and unknown last name. Has 'M' content. Pairing: Harry/OMC -COMPLETE-
1. Sorry, I didn't get your name?

**Every End Is A New Beginning**

**Chapter One: **Sorry, I didn't get your name?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this; all I do is borrow characters and use them for my own entertainment, and creative outlet.

Self checked.

A/N: The writing in '_italics'_ has been taken out of the deathly hallows book, I used it so you readers can see where my little fiction carry's on from.

Also, the infirmary is on the first floor in1992 and then the third floor in1996, so I'm just going to go for the latest, and says it's on the third floor, alright?

ALSO, this isn't like a continuous plot, it just involves various scenes.

**READ: I have already finished this story and shall be posting the chapters up once a week. This is because when I read fan fictions, I hate waiting around for another chapter that may, or may not be on time. So, not all chapters are up, but it is indeed 'Complete'**

_Harry found himself sitting on a bench beside Luna._

'_I'd want some peace and quiet, if it were me,' she said._

'_I'd love some,' he replied._

'_I'll distract them all,' she said. 'Use your Cloak.'_

_And before he could say a word she had cried, 'Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!' and pointed out of the window. Everyone who heard looked around, and Harry slid the cloak up over himself, and got to his feet._

_Now Harry could walk through the great hall without interference. _He spotted Ginny sitting with her family, her head resting on her mother's shoulder. Now that the war was finally over Harry had plenty of time to talk to her, to tell her how he didn't feel they should date once more. Harry realised now that he should not have allowed her to wait for him. Not when he didn't feel what he knew she felt for him. He saw Neville, surrounded my admirers, with the sword of Gryffindor lying proudly next to him on the table. Harry was happy for Neville, that he had finally received the recognition he deserved. Harry spotted the three Malfoys huddled together; it was probably their first showing of public affection, not that they cared too much for their good reputation anymore, since they didn't have any remaining. He felt sorry for them, Draco especially, Harry could tell that he never truly wanted to follow Voldemort. This became painfully clear when Draco lowered his wand on the tower, and that he didn't reveal harry's identity to that mad woman, Bellatrix.

Harry left the Great hall under his trusty Cloak. The entrance hall was a mere shadow of what it once was, although it still seemed to hold that magical presence; chunks were missing from the walls and staircase. Rubble littered the floor; dust was kicked up as Harry walked. The halls were empty; the order had done a good job with sending the wounded to the infirmary and the death eaters to the recently recovered ministry. It would be a while before Hogwarts returned to the state of which it once was; even then it would never be the same again, the memories of what occurred this night were too strong for Harry to ever forget. It would never just be Hogwarts, his home, but a place of loss, a memorial. While everyone in the Great Hall, mourned over losses, celebrated life, and reunited with family, he didn't feel as though he could get comfort from them, he just needed to be alone.

Harry found himself on the third floor outside the infirmary. He wondered briefly how many were suffering with no chance of surviving, because he didn't kill Voldemort fast enough. He knew he shouldn't think like that though, it wasn't his fault that the job was handed to him. Pushing his thoughts aside, he pulled open the doors. Harry had envisioned screaming people in agony, and blood on the floor, but in fact it was quiet, and as usual, it was as clean as ever. But Harry couldn't deny that there were a lot of people in there though. Luckily, there was no one he recognised, simply because the dead had already been moved, like, like Remus. Tonks. Fred...

Snapping back to reality, harry spotted Madam Pomfrey bustling her way over to a patient right at the other end of the room. He went over to her. Once he was close, he could see that she was rubbing, what looked like a healing salve onto the top of a young man's shoulder and neck. Harry noticed it was rather toned.

'Oh! Hello there Mr Potter,' Madam Pomfrey said in a surprisingly cheerful voice, obviously she too had been expecting more casualties. 'We've a young man here, been bitten by a werewolf, very nasty bites indeed, but nothing a good healing salve won't be able to heal. But there will be some scarring, nothing I can do about that I'm afraid. Here, why don't you have a try at putting it on, I suspect you've had enough experience with all your times in here, you're bound to have picked up a thing or two' She informed him, passing over the pot of salve, but staying there to watch him.

Harry started applying the cool paste the man's back careful not to irritate the bites.

'Who was it that bit him, Greyback?'

'Yes it was, and according to Professor Magonigall, this young man is actually a death eater,' at harry startled expression, she quickly added, 'not to worry, Minerva said that, she amongst a few others witnessed him casting rather dangerous spells at other death eaters, and helping out people from our side. Which is probably why Greyback bit him, revenge for his master'.

Harry felt a sudden need to help this young man; he knew Remus would have wanted him to. Werewolves don't have easy lives after all. Harry had finished putting on the salve, and so handed it to Madame Pomfrey.

'Do you think I could stay here until he wakes, to talk to him? I doubt he has anyone to come visit him,' Harry asked hopefully.

'Of course you can, if you like, you could even continue to apply the salve and make sure he is all healed up over the next few days. Maybe even help a few other patients out around here, speaking of; I'd better go make sure they're all doing well.'

'I'd love to help' Harry replied, pleased.

Madame Pomfrey dipped her head and bustled off to go see other various patients. Harry sat down on the seat beside the bed and took a first good look and the man's face, which was facing his way. Dark bags rested under closed lids. His bronze hair may have once been kept short, but had now grown to the eyebrows, and curled at the neck. He had very handsome features, a straight nose, full lips and high cheekbones. Harry wouldn't be surprised if he came from a rich pureblood family, he certainly looked the part. Only the top of his back was exposed, but it was tanned and toned. Harry looked away, slightly confused by his thoughts. He didn't think he would be able to sleep, but he found himself drifting off into a surprisingly dreamless sleep...

...

Harry woke up several hours later to find denim blue eyes staring intently into his own.

The young man quirked his mouth into a smirk, and said, 'Hello'.

Harry was momentarily stuck for words. But he recovered quickly.

'Oh err, hi. How are you feeling'? Harry asked quickly, but then realised what a stupid question that was, of course he wasn't alright. But he didn't seem to mind.

'Now that you mention it, my neck is sore,' he said sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck, 'what happened – wait – is he dead! Is Voldemort dead?' He asked, an urgent expression working its way across his features, his eyes darting around.

Harry smiled; 'yes, yes he is dead,' after seeing the relieved look on his face, Harry went on to say, 'But, you were bitten. By, by a werewolf' Harry felt a pang, in his heart when he saw the guys face turn from relief to dread.

'W-what! Oh Merlin, it, it was Greyback wasn't it, The Dark Lord must have found out I wasn't loyal to him anymore, serves me right. Joining up as soon as war began, and being too cowardly to leave'. He said bitterly. Harry didn't think anyone deserved to be bitten.

'It was a brave thing you did though; you shouldn't regret it, no matter what the outcome. After all, we won right?' Harry said, smiling.

'Yeah'

'A good friend of mine was a werewolf, even though it was tiring, he got by and coped. He used a potion that allows you to keep you human mind when you transform'. The young man looked hopeful at that.

'Sorry, I didn't get your name?' He asked with a raised eyebrow.

'I'm Harry'

'Alex'

They shared a look, and smiled. They had both experienced prejudices because of their last name, it seemed they both wanted to keep it hidden for a while.

...

Chapter end.

Yes, that's right. This is a slash fiction with an original character.

Sorry about any mistakes.

And constructive criticism is appreciated

Sorry for the short length in chapter, hopefully the next shall be longer


	2. You're gay?

**Every End Is A New Beginning**

**Chapter Two: **You're..._gay?_

**I thought that my chapter one wasn't very long to get a good enough taster, so I decided to stick another chapter up. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this; all I do is borrow characters and use them for my own entertainment, and creative outlet.

Self checked.

A/N: The writing in '_italics'_ has been taken out of the deathly hallows book, I used it so you readers can see where my little fiction carry's on from.

A few days later, Harry finally decided it was time to see his friends. He had spent the last few days with Alex, helping him adjust to the idea of being a werewolf, he was slowly improving. Harry also carried on applying the salve to his back. Harry had to admit that he tended to look forward to this aspect of his day. When Alex was sleeping, and recovering from exhaustion; harry helped around the infirmary, doing various tasks and aiding Madame Pomfrey. She said he had a definite talent for healing people. At night; he just dozed on a hospital bed. Harry enjoyed helping people; maybe it was just an extension on his 'saving people thing'. He had even gone as far as asking Madam Pomfrey if she ever does apprenticeships, Harry felt that since he had killed Voldemort, he didn't want to catch bad guys any more, but at least this way he could still help people. She seemed rather enthusiastic about it, and claimed that he had a rare talent (Harry's healing magic seemed to be particularly strong and he seemed to know what was wrong with people on instinct.)

Harry pushed open the heavy doors to the Great Hall and spotted his two best friends almost immediately; as they happened to look up the very moment he walked in. As Harry approached he could feel people's eyes on him, but he just ignored it, like he had done the last six years. He noted that Hermione seemed to be snuggled right up against Ron's chest. She must be comforting him; after all he did lose a brother. Things seemed to be moving fast, it was about time they got together though; Harry just couldn't stand the sexual tension they had been creating for the last three years. They smiled worriedly at him as he sat down next to Hermione.

'How are you Harry, we haven't heard from you in days, where have you been!' Hermione demanded frantically.

''I've been fine Hermione. Just been in the infirmary helping Madam Pomfrey, and keeping Alex company' Harry replied trying to get Hermione to calm down.

'Okay, well next time –'

'Hold on, who's Alex' Ron interrupted, frowning.

'Oh, he's an ex – death eater, who's been bitten by a werewolf. I've just been keeping him company and trying to help him understand that he didn't deserve to get bitten'. Harry decided to leave the news that he's planning on becoming a healer for another time.

'Are you sure he's not a death eater anymore Harry, I mean, I suspect many are going to try and claim that they were forced to follow or they were threatened, I'm not saying that's not the case with some, but he could be lying'.

'I agree with Hermione, Harry mate. I mean you can never be sure'.

'What, so you think he deserves to have been bitten?' Harry asked, shocked.

'Well, no, not deserved, but what are they going to do with him, what proof is there that he isn't a death eater through and through?'

'Well, for one. He was bitten by Greyback, most likely because Voldemort found out he wasn't completely loyal to him anymore, and tried to get revenge. And two, Magonigall witnessed him fighting for our side, I for one, think that's enough.'

Harry turned to his empty plate and started loading it with food, completely ignoring the look Ron and Hermione shared between them. He knew what they were thinking. That he was too, trusting, too forgiving. In Harry's opinion, that wasn't a bad thing at all. Harry heard someone approaching from behind him, and turned around to see Neville holding the Gryffindor Sword.

'What are you doing with that Neville?' Neville grinned, and thrust the sword out towards Harry to take.

'I thought you might want your sword back'

'No Neville, honestly, you're the one that pulled it out of the hat this time not me,' Harry saw that he was about to protest and quickly added, 'If you really don't want to keep it, why don't you give it to Magonigall, and she could hang it in Dumbledore office again?'

'Yeah, yeah alright then'. He smiled one last time at Harry, turned and walked up to the head table where the Professor sat in the centre as the new headmistress.

Harry thought he would be able to finish his meal without interruptions, but he was mistaken, as soon as he was about to take a bite, Ginny came up to him. He saw Ron and Hermione giving him a knowing look; he knew they all expected them to get back together again. It seemed as though, now was the time to tell them otherwise.

'Hey Harry, are you finished? I'd like to talk to you' She said flicking her long red hair over one shoulder; she was trying to pull off the air of confidence. But Harry could see the anxiousness in her eyes. Harry sighed to himself.

'Yeah sure, you wanna go for a walk outside?' Harry pushed away his uneaten food and stood up. Ginny smiled.

'Yeah alright'

They walked in silence. The air was cold and crisp by the lake where they now stood. A light breeze ruffled their hair.

'So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?' Harry decided to get straight to the point.

'I would have thought that was obvious'.

Silence... She continued.

'I want us to get back together. Everyone wants it - I want it' she moved closer, looking up at him.

'But – '

'No! No buts. I waited for you. Why can't we just, just carry on from where we left off?'

'Because, things have changed, I don't love the way I thought I did. I just loved the idea of you, the idea of a family, and children.'

Ginny took a step back. Harry felt guilty, but it had to be said. Tears were filling her eyes.

'It's expected Harry. Mum thought we were going to get married and everything. After George –.'

'What has George got to do with this?' Harry asked, confused.

'Mum's already lost him, and now she's going to find out you won't be part of the family.' Ginny was shaking now, tears falling, one after another.

'Please Ginny, don't try and guilt trip me, it won't work'.

Tears kept on falling.

Harry stepped forward to hug her, but she just shoved him away.

'I – I can't believe this, first loosing G – George, now you. I can't do this.'

She turned and ran back up towards the Entrance Hall. Leaving Harry alone to himself by the lake, where he just sat on a rock, and reminisced.

...

'Hey, this is the last time I need to put on the salve for you bites'. Harry told Alex cheerily.

'I think I'll miss it if I'm honest' Alex's blue eyes suggestive.

'Yeah, me to. But it means you can finally get out here right?'

'Minerva said she's spoken to the aurors, she even gave them memories of some of the duels I was in. So I'd just be free to go in a few days, probably Saturday.' Alex grinned.

'What's the first thing you're going to do then?'

'Well, err, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to do something, I mean you don't have to; but you've been great company these past few days, and I don't want them to end.' Alex seemed to lose his familiar air of confidence.

'I think that's a great idea...what about this Saturday? It can be a bit of a celebration for new beginnings or something?'

'Yeah, fine, meet you here?'

'Saturday' Harry said with a shy smile, which Alex returned, his eyes sparkling.

'By the way, I know you're Harry Potter' Harry's smiled froze.

'You, you don't mind right?'

'Merlin no'.

...

'You're what!' Harry sighed to himself in frustration. It wasn't his fault that Ron's mum had invited him and Hermione to The Burrow on Saturday for a celebration for the end of war, and that he was busy.

'I'm busy Ron, busy'

'Doing what exactly?' Hermione replied, defending Ron.

'I'm going on a date'

'Oh...wait what? With Ginny?' Ron sounded almost relieved.

'No, with someone else'

'I thought you two were back together, that's why you went for that 'walk' the other day'

'I'm not getting back with her, not now or ever'

'What, I thought you were going to get married and everything, but you just dump her and start dating some random bird?' Ron's famous temper was starting to show, and Hermione was staying suspiciously quiet.

'So who is it then? Anyone we know?' Hermione queried, apparently she wasn't keeping out of it.

'Well, they are neither 'random' nor a 'bird'. It's Alex, you know, the one I've been spending a lot of my time with'.

'WHAT?' Both Ron and Hermione shouted.

'Merlin, keep it down will you, you'll wake everyone in the castle at this rate', they were after all just in an unused classroom near Gryffindor tower, anyone walking by could hear.

'You're..._gay_?'

Hermione's eyebrows had disappeared underneath her fringe she was so surprised, Ron's jaw had dropped, eyes were bugged and eyebrows confused. Both expressions were something comical. Harry would laugh, but then they may think he was joking.

'Yeah, I guess so, but why label it?'

Hermione shook the trace first.

'When did _this_ happen? Did you know while you were dating Ginny, if you did Harry so help me I'll jinx you!'

'Calm down, it's a recent thing, just started to really like Alex, I like his confidence'

This seemed to bring Ron back to Earth.

'Alex Harry? Alex? If you're going to be poof, why be poof with a _death eater'_

'Don't use the term poof, please Ron. And he isn't a death eater anymore; I've told you that already'. And he left.

...

He was currently at 12 Grimmauld place, yesterday he had come over and started making it his own, seeing as he couldn't stay at Hogwarts forever, and Grimmauld place seemed the best option. The place wasn't as dirty as he feared. In a matter of hours he had settled in. He thought maybe he could bring Alex back here after...

Harry was nervous. His last date ended with the girl running off crying. Things couldn't get worse than that right? He had spent a ridiculous amount of time getting ready, picking what to wear, why he cared so much he didn't know, he'd been around Alex plenty of times in just casual day to day clothing. Then again this was a date; he had to do it properly. He ended up wearing a pair of tight fitting dark blue denim jeans, a black tee shirt with a green checked shirt over top. Smart, but not too much.

They had changed plans, and they were just going to meet and The Three Broomsticks. An easy and familiar place to relax around.

...

Chapter end.

That was longer! Woo!

Constructive criticism welcomed.

Reviews too.

Another two chapters to go folks.


	3. What does he mean by 'us'

**Every End Is A New Beginning**

**Chapter Three: **What does he mean by 'us?'

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this; all I do is borrow characters and use them for my own entertainment, and creative outlet.

Self checked

**READ: This chappy contains 'Mature' content. Not too much though...See you at the bottom, enjoy!**

Harry watched as Alex swaggered in at exactly seven o'clock, on time. He looked amazing. His bronze hair now short was styled in a messy look. He wore shades of browns and blues, bringing out the colour of his dark blue eyes. You could just see the tip of a scar at the base of his neck. Their eyes locked from across the room and Alex made him way over to the table Harry was at.

'Hi, you look really good Alex' Harry smiled.

'Oh, so do you Harry, so do you' Alex grinned.

He and Alex ordered themselves some fire whisky and relaxed into conversation.

'So what was it like at Durmstrang?'

'Not as bad as people think, there's a bit more emphasis of the dark arts, and they are a bit more strict, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing though'.

'If you grew up here, why go there for school?'

'Well, err, my grandmother didn't want be to go to Hogwarts, she was afraid I wouldn't be treated well. Because, of whom my father is.' Alex looked away. Harry didn't know if he should ask, if he even wanted to know. But he did anyway.

'And who was he...?'

Alex didn't say anything at first, Harry didn't think he would at all, and was about to say never mind when Alex answered.

'Rosier, my dad was Even Rosier'

Harry wasn't quite sure how to act. He couldn't deny that if Alex had told him this when they first met, Harry would have shamefully been prejudice; but he felt like he really knew Alex, knew that he had just made some bad decision in his life. So Harry smiled genuinely, happy that Alex felt he could tell Harry Potter, an epitome of the light.

'Wow, I was certain you were going to get up and do a runner, thanks though'.

The waitress came over and gave them their drinks, and took their order, they both had decided on a soup.

'So, what was your childhood like? Pretty good I could imagine.'

'Actually, Hogwarts was the best thing that happened to me as a child.'

'Seriously?'

'Yeah, Dumbledore handed me over to my mum's sisters magic hating family, you see, my mum was muggle born, and as a result her sister was jealous of her, it wasn't fun growing up being hated and called a freak, and believing what they said. I was like a house elf, I did the cooking, cleaning, gardening; practically everything,' Harry paused. 'Do you know where my Hogwarts letter was addressed to 'the cupboard under the stairs'? Harry said grimly.

'That's rough, thanks for telling me though; we both have delicate souls' Alex said with a cheeky grin.

'Ha! you? A delicate soul?'

'Now, now. This werewolf thing has made me fragile, who knows what could make me snap.'

'You've been fine since we got the wolves bane sorted, nifty little shop that down Diagon Alley'.

They bantered back and forth throughout the meal, Alex cocky grin in place the whole time.

**...**

Harry was excited, nervous but excited. Alex had happily agreed to come back with Harry to Grimmauld Place. Harry readily accepted that he was gay, or even bi. But that didn't mean he knew what he was doing, in fact; he didn't have a clue what he was doing. Maybe he was a completely confused individual and he was completely straight. No. Even he had to admit he felt a connection with Alex straight away, Harry loved he cocky smirk and swagger, the sparkling eyes, and carefully styled hair. He just oozed confidence.

Harry grasped Alex's handed tightly and apparated them to his house. Harry began to pull his hand away, but Alex squeezed his hand, indicating that he didn't want to let go. Harry looked up to Alex's face and smiled. He was happy.

They were inside right by the door, face to face. It was cliché, but it was the perfect moment. They lent forward at the same time. Harry caught the musky smell of Alex. They paused, green connected with blue. Harry's nose touched Alex's, who then closed the remaining distance. A feather light kiss, a mere brush of the lips. Harry didn't identify the immediate feeling, but it made him slowly draw back his head and look into Alex's open eyes. Harry lowered his head this time, and his lips brushed Alex's once more. They both deepened the kiss, which made him sink into the sensuousness of Alex's pleasantly rough lips, so different from any he had kissed before. The delicate kiss soon turned to so much more. It was a battle between willing tongues and lips. His body pressed firmly up against Alex's warm one. Completely aroused.

Lips still locked, Harry shrugged off his coat, and he felt Alex do the same. It was hard, but they managed to make their way upstairs all the while, exchanging heated kisses. They finally landed of Harry's bed in only trousers. Alex had beautiful planes of muscle. The days in the hospital didn't seem to have had any ill effects on him. While Harry's torso had dark hairs and a trail on his abdomen, Alex was completely free of hair, and tanned all over. He was too beautiful to resist running his hands all over his shoulders chest and waist. His skin was hot to touch.

Harry lay flat on his back; with Alex lying on top between his spread legs. The entire length of their bodies connected, their hips moving together. It was heated, it was hot; and Harry loved every moment of it. Not once did he question if he was doing the right thing. He didn't have to; he could simply feel through their kisses that is was right.

...

Harry was surrounded with warmth and comfort. He remembered instantly, and was incredibly thankful that is wasn't a dream. It was real, Alex was real. Harry decided that he loved waking up with someone else in his bed, and didn't think he'd ever be able to sleep alone. He and Alex hadn't had sex, but they had exchanged heated kisses and satisfying caressing until they had both exploded into oblivion.

Harry felt Alex shift, and opened his eyes, they met with sparkling blue ones.

'Morning. What a fantastic first date'. Alex said softly, his familiar smile in place.

'I completely agree'. And harry pressed his lips to Alex's.

...

It was some time later when they were both making a late breakfast and exchanging light kisses whenever and wherever they could; dressed only in boxes. When there was urgent knocking at the door. Harry startled out of a kiss.

'Shit! Who could that be?' Alex questioned.

'Merlin, it's probably Ron and Hermione wondering where I am. You stay here, I'll go see what they want.'

'Alright'

Harry gave a quick peck; and went to answer the door. Harry opened it to see Hermione's face, she initially smiled, but then she, and Ron who was behind her and Harry himself realised what he was wearing, or what he wasn't wearing more to the point.

'Hi, err come in I suppose, let us just get changed. Harry hastily turned around and practically ran to get Alex. He heard Ron in the background question fretfully; 'us? What does he mean by 'us''. He and Alex went up stairs and quickly got changed before going down stairs side by side, hands clasped. Ron and Hermione were already seated on a sofa in the living room.

Harry and Alex sat down on the sofa opposite. Harry got straight to the point.

'What are you doing here?'

'We were worried or course. You weren't at Hogwarts, I mean, I knew you were planning on moving in here eventually, I just didn't realise you were going to do so, soon.'

Harry nodded in acceptance. This seemed to invite Hermione to go on.

'I take it the date went well then?' with real interest.

'A little too well I think' Ron butted in. Harry just ignored him; and looked towards Alex who was already staring back.

'Yeah, it went really well.'

Ron looked extremely uncomfortable, and did his famous change of conversation tactic which didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

'So! I heard from Magonigall that Kingsley is looking for some young potential Aurors to round up the remaining death eaters. I'm going to see him first thing Monday morning, you coming with?' Ron informed him excitedly.

'I don't want to be an Auror Ron, I've done enough fighting to last me a life time. I've actually got an apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey; I'll be starting it in a few weeks, once most of her patients are completely healed.' Hermione's eyes lit up.

'That's fantastic Harry, brilliant career choice, if you need any books, just say, I'll be happy to help,' she grinned, and turned to Alex.

'What do you think of this?' Alex was surprised that she asked, but answered quickly.

'I think he'll make a great healer, he fixed me up really quickly, and I've seen him working around the hospital wing, he's amazing.'

Harry blushed, and without even thinking that Hermione and Ron were there as well, he turned and gave Alex a firm kiss.

'Thank you,' he whispered.'

'Oh Merlin! I did NOT want to see THAT. I think I may have gone blind, can you give a guy a bit of warning next time, PLEASE!' Hermione huffed.

'Oh honestly Ron, don't be ridiculous, I thought it was hot.'

Harry and Alex shared amused smiles.

'Seriously Hermione?' Ron's head snapped around in Harry direction.

'And you! Not being an Auror! We were supposed to be partners and everything, and now your skipping off to be a healer!'

'Calm down Ron, just accept it. I'm happy.'

'Fine. Mum isn't happy with you by the way. She said next time you must bring your lover; she wants to meet him apparently.'

'We would love to,' Alex answered for Harry. They once again shared a smile only for each other.

...

(Hermione's POV)

Hermione had initially disagreed with Harry's choice in partner, with his history. But as she sat their sipping her tea a few hours later still in the living room on the sofa. She watched the way Harry and Alex always shared secret looks and smiled; the way they used any excuse to touch one another's shoulder; or a pat on the knee that would go on longer than simple pats. Hermione prized herself in how well she could read people, and she could easily see that there was a connection even someone as clueless as Ron could pickup. Despite the fact that she was still angry at Harry for just leaving Ginny; she was also incredibly happy for him. Out of everyone she knew, she felt that Harry deserved love more than anyone; Harry never told her too much about his home life. But she knew that he was never shown love, she could tell by the way Harry always assumed that she and Ron wouldn't want to come with him to whatever the next mad adventure was. He always doubted them; she should probably be offended by that. But she wasn't, Harry genuinely didn't understand that people want him to be happy, that they would do anything for him. But now, now Hermione believed he would begin to understand; and for that, she was grateful that Harry now had someone like Alex in his life. She wished him luck.

...

Chapter end.

That was the first and last Hermione POV there at the end. I just thought it would be easier to explain Hermione's quick acceptance of Alex and Harry after she had initially been against it. It's then expected of Hermione to tell Ron how she feels about Harry and Alex, and so Ron will accept them.

Just one chapter to go folks; the epilogue. This will take place a few months after this chapter happened, at Christmas. There will be some lemonage, which will be fun.


	4. Epilogue

**Every End Is A New Beginning**

**Chapter Four: EPILOGUE**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this; all I do is borrow characters and use them for my own entertainment, and creative outlet.

Self checked

**READ: This chappy contains 'Mature' content. Some lemonage on the horizon folks. **

'Alex! Are you ready yet?' Harry called up the stairs. Harry didn't know anyone who took as long as Alex did to get ready. He claimed that appearances were everything Harry thought that was amusing, as sometimes Alex was so late, he didn't make an 'appearance' at all. But after more than half a year of dating him; Harry had gotten used to his quirks, like; taking forever to get ready. Always wearing socks in bed, even if that was all he was wearing, liking his tea with no milk. Just the little things that made Harry love him even more. They made Alex, Alex. Currently Harry was waiting ever so patiently for Alex, so they could head off to Molly's for a Christmas Eve dinner, with the entire family; he didn't even want to know how she was going to fit everyone in. But she always seems to manage, and he doubted this year would be an exception.

'Finally! I thought I was going to have to leave without you,' Harry commented as Alex finally came down stairs. Harry was dressed in Greens and blacks which brought out the colour of his eyes; whereas Alex was dressed in Blue and bronze shades, also matching his eyes. They look good together, it had to be said.

'Do you have to look so good? I can't wait to return here tonight, just to show how much I really appreciate you'. Harry said with a suggestive smile.

'Can't wait,' Alex replied, famous smirk in place. They clasped hands and disaparated.

...

Harry rose his hands to knock, when the door swung open.

'There you are, were going to start without you!' Mrs Weasley said.

'Can you guess whose fault it was?' Harry asked with a smile still holding Alex's hand and stepping in to the toasty house. Mrs Weasley turned an amused disapproving glance in Alex's direction.

'Guilty,' Alex grinned raising one hand in defence.

While Molly bustled off to the kitchen. He and Alex went to the dining room, where he could hear laughter and voices. The room had been enlarged, to accommodate an also enlarged table. It was absolutely packed.

'Hey guys, sorry we're a bit late.' Alex announced and everyone turned around to greet them. Hermione even struggled out of her seat and gave Harry and Alex a hug together.

'Aar, it's good to see you boys.' She smiled leading them over to some spare seats next to her empty one.

'You saw us yesterday.' Harry chuckled.

'I know, I know. But still, last year we didn't really have a proper Christmas, so it makes this one seem even more special.'

Hermione sat herself next to Ron; Harry sat on her right, and then Alex next to him. Ron leaned over Hermione and patted Harry on the shoulder.

'Good to see you Harry mate. Alex,' he added with a nod in his boyfriend's direction. Suddenly Hermione gasped.

'Oh Merlin! Didn't you get your results for your first healing course? How did you do?'

Everyone at the table turned to listen in.

'I passed'

'Oh he didn't just pass, he got a bloody distinction.' Alex quickly informed them all. Everyone cheered, Hermione looked positively ecstatic. Harry turned to give a small glare at Alex, but the way his proud blue sparkling eyes were filled love, Harry just kissed him instead. He really couldn't wait to get home. He heard wolf whistling and promptly gave them the finger, and slowly drew away from Alex.

...

Every time Harry thought Molly's cooking couldn't get better. It did. Everything was absolutely delicious. Harry also noticed that throughout the meal, Ginny was giving Alex glares; she looked as though she wanted to stick the fork she was holding into his neck. Harry pointed this out to Alex, who just shrugged and chuckled in the cocky way that was so Alex.

There was a fare few announcements made also. Fleur was pregnant. Ron was moving up in his Auror training, and going abroad for some special training for a few weeks. And George had reopened the shop, as he felt that's what Fred would have wanted. Alex and Hermione were also finally making some headway for right for magical creatures, which made Harry insanely proud of them both. The meal was a merry one indeed. But the time had come to finally go home.

...

'You looked so hot tonight you know.' Harry said in a low voice while pulling Alex's tee shirt off.

'I always look hot. Anyway, enough talking.'

Alex pushed him half undressed onto the waiting bed; and lay between his spread legs. Their mouths fused together. Harry bit his lips and suppressed a moan and Alex moved his hot lips and sucked a tender spot below his left ear. His hands found the bottom of Alex's shirt and pulled it off, desperate to see and feel that smooth tanned skin. There were still too many cloths between them. Harry started unbuttoning Alex jeans, while Alex unbuttoned his; and they were soon dressed only in their straining underwear.

Alex stared Harry, whose long dark hair was mussed and hanging in burning green eyes. Alex ran his fingers down his muscled chest, brushing against a nipple. Harry whimpered and saw Alex smirk deviously, his blue eyes shining bright with lust.

Alex lent forwards brushing their erections close. They both moved their hips together. Slow at first, but they soon sped up, unable to resist. Their lips smashed together. Tongues battled together, their hips still moving against each others. Harry suddenly reversed their positions so he was straddling Alex's hips. His lips left Alex's and moved down to his neck, then shoulder and chest; placing small burning kisses as he went. Harry finally reached his destination, right above Alex's boxes. He hooked his fingers over them, and pulled them down to reveal what he wanted. Harry kissed the hot tip, making Alex moan and flipped onto his back and quickly pulled his own boxes off exposing himself. Then he pulled Alex on top of him once more.

The friction was a glorious and feeling how hard Alex was made Harry's cock throb with need. He could have easily come just watching Alex rut against him, listening to the noises he made. Alex looked into Harry eyes.

'You ready?'

'Always.' Harry gasped as he felt Alex's fingers enter him. They had done this many times before, but he just loved how gentle Alex always was. They shared a deep kiss that made Harry forget where he was.

Alex pulled out his finger and magically coated his cock with lube; and lined himself up with Harry, and slowly pushed inside; while pumping Harry with his left hand. Harry moaned with pleasure; his legs tightened, forcing Alex forward faster and Alex readily complied. "Move, 'move, _move_,' Harry pleaded in a strangled voice.

So, Alex pumped his hips slowly at first, but quickly picked up speed, eyes rolling up into his head. Alex's noises filled his head and the feel of Alex's thick cock was driving him insane. Releasing Harry's cock, Alex put both hands on his hips and thrust in quick, fast successions. Harry was gripping the blankets above his head hard. His back was arched off the bed and his legs were vice-like around Alex's body. Sweat covered them.

Alex lifted Harry up and found just the right angle to hit his prostate. Harry moaned louder than ever when Alex found what he was looking for. When Alex came, Harry saw every moment of it and he too came with more force than he had ever had before. His whole body was quivering as he tried to catch his breath. With a gentle slowness, Harry felt Alex pull out. And collapse boneless on top of him.

They both looked towards each other and smiled before their lips met.

...

Story end.

That last scene was such hard work! I hope it turned out alright.

Reviews.


End file.
